Jeremy Crane
Jeremy Crane '''is the son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane. He was born almost a year after Ichabod battled Abraham Van Brunt. He eventually became '''War, the Second of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse while hiding under the pretense that he is the Sin Eater with the name Henry Parrish. Biography Pre-Series Before the events of Sleepy Hollow, Jeremy was born at the Fredericks Manor which was protected by a hex that was unknowingly broken due to his birth. Fearing for his life at the hands of the coven, Katrina placed Jeremy in the care of Grace Dixon and her husband, leaving him with a makeshift doll that would serve as his protector in the absence of his parents. Jeremy's cry initiated a fire, which killed both Grace and her husband, and he was soon after placed in an orphanage. After being beaten by the abusive head of the orphanage, Jeremy's blood dripped on the doll, turning it into The Golem, which killed the abusive head and soon after served as Jeremy's protector. The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, fearing his power since he refused to join them, stopped Jeremy's heart using a spell and buried him, due to his out-of-control powers but not before sending The Golem to Purgatory. He was trapped in his grave for two centuries before Moloch approached him and made a deal for him to become War, the Horseman of the Apocalypse. When he was resurrected, he came across the Church he was raised in - St. Henry's Parish - and used the name as his alias among the mortal world. He pretended to be the Sin Eater, Henry Parrish, in order to deceive Ichabod and Abbie into trusting him. Season One The Sin Eater At the behest of Jenny and Abbie Mills, "Henry," is asked to help Ichabod disconnect his bloodline from Death, a.k.a. the Headless Horseman, so Ichabod doesn't have to kill himself. He does so, absolving his father from the guilt over the death of Arthur Bernard. The Golem "Henry," is asked to help Ichabod communicate with Katrina Crane to find out what happened to his son, unknowingly the Sin Eater himself. He did what he asked him to do and he helped Ichabod and Abbie to stop the Golem that was released when "Henry," sent Ichabod to Purgatory. When they were faced by the Golem, "Henry," realized that the only way to stop it was for Ichabod to use his blood to kill it. In the end Henry also claimed to realize that he was meant to disconnect Ichabod's bond to the Horseman so he could stop the Golem. The Indispensable Man/Bad Blood "Henry," is asked to assist Ichabod Crane in locating a map that George Washington made that reveals the way to Purgatory. With his help, they manage to locate George Washington's tomb and the map. After Crane returns from Purgatory with his wife, "Henry," goes with them to the area where the second Horseman is buried. Katrina tries to bind the ground but it is revealed that there is nothing to bind. "Henry," then begins to control the vines surrounding the tree's and pins Ichabod and Katrina against them. He then reveals that he is in reality their son. Moloch had awakened him from his 200 year slumber, and also named him War, the 2nd Horseman of the Apocalypse, the day Abbie and Jenny saw Moloch in the woods. Shortly afterwards, Death appears before them, who then gives Jeremy the second seal, and takes Katrina. Jeremy proceeds to break the second seal, and traps his father in the tomb he was buried in. Season Two Personality As Jeremy was always alone, he enjoyed solitude and despised others greatly as those he loved had died and everyone else saw him as a monster, some even punishing him for his powers. When Jeremy created his Golem, he felt like he had a true friend and father to watch out for him and was satisfied to be alone with his Golem as it protected him from anyone else. As the Sisterhood was responsible for trapping his mother in Purgatory, Jeremy grew to resent the Sisterhood and refused to join them at every opportunity. When they trapped his companion in Purgatory and attempted to murder him, he seethed in anger and rage for two centuries under the ground. As no one but his Golem was anything close to a friend or family, Jeremy felt alone. As Moloch offered him a place of power and released him from his tomb, Jeremy was more than willing to accept Moloch as his "true father" as he saw that Ichabod and Katrina's absences were a betrayal that created his life of suffering. Later episodes show that he may remember events from his childhood when in places of where they occurred, but make him more resentful of his parents. After losing his armor in a battle and being sent to his doom by Moloch, Jeremy may have seen Moloch as being cruel and uncaring, even to the point of feeling hurt when the demon said that there have been horsemen before himself and there would be horsemen after him. This may have resulted in him finally forgiving his parents and turning against Moloch, especially after Ichabod pleaded with Jeremy to take his life instead of Katrina's. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': As a baby, his crying would cause fires to erupt. *'Golem Creation': Jeremy was capable of creating a golem at a young age. Required the doll he was given as a baby and a drop of his own blood. *'Sin Eating': As a Sin Eater, Jeremy is capable of sensing the pain and sins of objects or people, and of digesting their sins to sanctify them, with the power being more potent when in physical contact with the sinner. Jeremy claims that he loses his identity more and more the more often he uses this ability, due to having to take on the identities of the sinned individuals for the sinners. One of the sins he can detect is as small as a simple lie to someone. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move or otherwise manipulate objects by will alone. *'Sleep Inducement: '''He was capable of putting Katrina Crane to sleep by merely squinting his eyes. *'Astral Projection:' Jeremy has the ability to reach across dimensions into Purgatory to allow the dead to speak to the living and to send the living's conscious into Purgatory. It can only work if the living person will is hard enough to have the person they wish to speak to appear before them and it is easier to enter Purgatory if the willing person is closer to death. *'Illusion: Jeremy was able to trap Ichabod and Abbie in a illusion that he twisted to his will. *Armor Animation:' He was granted a suit of armor by Moloch that he can animate at will for combat purposes. May only be an extension of his telekinesis. This ability seems to require absolute focus, as Jeremy is seen sitting perfectly still as he manipulated the armor against the Kindred. After losing the armor in The Akeda against Frank Irving, he could no longer animate it with his soul; in addition, should the armor become damaged, Jeremy would suffer injury, such as feeling pain in his arm. *'Immortality:' According to he himself, he is immortal as the Horseman of War by the time of Moloch's rise, rendering him immune to both gunshots from Blackbeard's flintlocks, and to the soul-removing effects of the Sword of Methuselah. Quotes "''Now you'll know what it's like to lose faith. When it's gone, you have nothing. And when you have nothing, there's nothing holding you back to what you're capable of." -Jeremy, revealing his true identity as the Horseman of War to Ichabod before sealing him in his old grave. "War isn't coming to Sleepy Hollow. It's been waiting all along . Now it begins. Goodbye, father." -Jeremy, revealing that War has been in Sleepy Hollow whilst burying his father in the coffin. Behind the Scenes Appearances Gallery Iii.jpg|The day Jeremy was born. Imagevvv.jpg|Katrina telling Jeremy that he was her heart and soul. Tumblr_mxlkhnbMYn1qbxtgwo1_250.gif|Baby Jeremy being held by his mother Katrina. Imagedoll.jpg|The doll Katrina gave Baby Jeremy. Imagefff.jpg|Baby Jeremy crying and burning down the house. Tumblr_mxlkhnbMYn1qbxtgwo3_250.gif|Young Jeremy with the Golem. Hhhhimage.jpg|Jeremy's Golem Imagettt.jpg|Older Jeremy. Imageff.jpg|Jeremy being buried alive by Katrina's ex coven. War.png|Jeremy as War. Jeremy2.jpg|Jeremy as "The Sin Eater" sanctifying Ichabod Imageffff.jpg|Jeremy's Drawing of The Golem. Jeremy3.jpg|Jeremy talking to Ichabod and Katrina Jeremy4.jpg|Jeremy as "Henry Parrish" talking to Abbie and Jenny Jeremy5.jpg|Jeremy using his sin-eating powers Imagevvvvvv.jpg|Jeremy with his mother Katrina & His father Ichabod Crane. JohnNoble2.jpg|Jeremy as "The Sin Eater" addressing Ichabod War (2).png|The Horseman of War. Parish & Cipher Attorneys At Law SLEEPY HOLLOW FOX BROADCASTING Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Supernaturals Category:Witches Category:4 Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:The Crane Family